Light emitting diodes (LEDs), which, as used herein also encompasses organic LEDs (OLEDs), are solid-state semiconductor devices that convert electrical energy into electromagnetic radiation that includes visible light (wavelengths of about 400 to 750 nm). An LED typically comprises a chip (die) of a semiconducting material, doped with impurities to create a p-n junction. The LED chip is electrically connected to an anode and a cathode, all of which are often mounted within an LED package. In comparison to other lamps such as incandescent or fluorescent lamps, LEDs emit visible light is more directional in a narrower beam.
An OLED typically comprises at least one emissive electroluminescent layer (a film of organic semiconductor) situated between electrodes (at least one electrode being transparent). The electroluminescent layer emits light in response to an electric current flowing between electrodes.
LED/OLED light sources (lamps) provide a variety of advantages over traditional incandescent and fluorescent lamps, including but not limited to a longer life expectancy, higher energy efficiency, and full brightness without requiring time to warm up.
Despite the appeal of LED/OLED lighting in terms of efficiency, longevity, flexibility, and other favorable aspects, there remains a need for continuous improvement in the color properties of LED lighting, especially in white LED/OLED devices, for use in both general illumination and in display applications.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional LED-based lighting apparatus 10 suitable for area lighting applications. The lighting apparatus (which may also be referred to as a “lighting unit” or “lamp”) 10 includes a transparent or translucent cover or enclosure 12, a threaded base connector 14, and a housing or base 16 between the enclosure 12 and the connector 14.
An LED-based light source (not shown) which can be an LED array including multiple LED devices, is located at the lower end of the enclosure 12 and adjacent the base 16. Because LED devices emit visible light in narrow bands of wavelengths, for example, green, blue, red, etc., combinations of different LED devices are often employed in LED lamps to produce various light colors, including white light. Alternatively, light that appears substantially white may be generated by a combination of light from a blue LED and a phosphor (e.g., yttrium aluminum garnet:cerium, abbreviated as YAG:Ce) that converts at least some of the blue light of the blue LED to a different color; the combination of the converted light and the blue light can generate light that appears white or substantially white. The LED devices can be mounted on a carrier within the base 16, and can be encapsulated on the carrier with a protective cover comprising an index-matching material to enhance the efficiency of visible light extraction from the LED devices.
To promote the capability of the lighting apparatus 10 to emit visible light in a nearly omnidirectional manner, the enclosure 12 shown in FIG. 1 may be substantially spheroidal or ellipsoidal in shape. To further promote a nearly omnidirectional lighting capability, the enclosure 12 may include a material that enables the enclosure 12 to function as an optical diffuser. Materials employed to produce the diffuser may include polyamides (e.g., nylon), polycarbonate (PC), polypropylene (PP), or the like. These polymeric materials can also include SiO2 to promote refraction of the light and thereby to achieve a white reflective appearance. The inner surface of the enclosure 12 may be provided with a coating (not shown) that contains a phosphor composition.
Though the use of combinations of different LED devices and/or phosphors can be utilized to promote the ability of LED lamps to produce a white light effect, other approaches are desirable as alternatives, or in addition thereto, to improve chromatic characteristics of the white light generated by the LED devices.